ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Staying Behind
Mira and Reia fought in an even-matched fight, but Kiva got back up. Terra turned around and fights Towa, while Reia and Kiva fights against Mira. Mira: Two against one, is it? This will be enjoyable. Kiva: Any suggestions? Reia: Like Cell, Mira is dangerous and can use different attacks. Block it out and power on through. Kiva: Alright. Mira: You call yourself a master of the Keyblade? You are nothing but an orphan whose dreams are too far to reach. Reia: That's it..! No one talks to my sister liked that. Mira: You can't keep hiding her destiny forever, Reia. Kiva: That's what you think, Mira! - Both Kiva and Reia continues their attack on Mira. Together, they easily defeated him as Terra defeated Towa as well. With the fight over for their wise decision, Towa and Mira stand side by side. Mira: Is that all? Not bad. Towa: Hold on, Mira... Say, when did you have a new relative, Reia? This isn't like you. Reia: It's not for me to say, Towa. Kiva: Me too. Towa: So...the silent treatment, huh? No matter. Let's leave them for now, Mira. You don't mind, right? They're nothing right now. I can extract much energy from this ship anyway. Mira: Hmph... Towa: Well...let's move to the next plan. Maybe someone will be perfect for they have lost hope already. Reia: What? - Suddenly, the starship is falling apart, because of the gold mining operations destroyed. Kiva: Uh oh... Reia, we need to go! Reia: But what about--? Towa: *laughs* I'll let you live for now. Terra: What? You're letting us go? Mira: You have an important task at hand. There's no point of interfering further. Towa: But.. Get in our way again, and we'll have you erased. - Both Towa and Mira disappeared when Reia tried to catch them, but the area continues to collapse and Kiva pulled her back. Kiva: Wait, Reia. It's too dangerous. Terra: She's right, we have to leave. Reia: But, I-- Kiva: Look, I know you have to follow them, but we need to train some more. Besides, we need to leave before the entire ship blows up. - Reia nodded and the group ran towards the tunnels and back outside as the starship takes off. Kiva: Whew... We made it! Reia: But the ship is getting away. We need to do something! Terra: We don't have to. Reia: Huh? Kiva: Ella is up there. Reia: What? Uh no... Kiva: Reia, it's okay. We can't help her anymore. - Reia gazed into the starship for a few seconds before it blew up in the skies above them. Reia: Ella... Kiva: Reia, look! - Reia looked left and finds the townspeople reunited with some of the raiders. Reia: At least things are back to normal. Terra: For the moment... Kiva: Zemo is still out there. I think we should take a break. Reia: Alright then. - Ratchet and the gang regrouped with Kiva and the others. Ratchet: Kiva, thank goodness you're alright. Kiva: Good to see you well too, Ratchet. Ratchet: I thought you are inside the starship, Kiva. But I guess Reia helped you, right? Kiva: Actually, we helped each other. - Reia smiled at Kiva's response. Ratchet: That's good. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Go ahead and take a break. We need it if we're going to take down Zemo. Kiva: Are you sure about this? Reia: We are. All we need is a few minutes before we start looking and hopefully we can avenge your parents. Kiva: Alright. Luckily I know the spot to rest a little. - Reia and the gang decided to take a break from the alien outbreak. Little did they suspected, Zemo's attack has begun as the fourth and final act begins. Category:Scenes